


Of Milkshakes and Liars

by old_and_new_friends



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Milkshakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends
Summary: Mako and Iroh meet in a restaurant bathroom and hatch a scheme to help them navigate relationship issues.With a fake dating plan in place the two find pretending to be a lot easier than expected, maybe because deep down neither ones pretending.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Bumi II/Izumi (Avatar), Iroh II/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	Of Milkshakes and Liars

Mako frowned slightly as he ate his dinner. He wasn’t entirely sure why his brother kept inviting him on these double dates. Bolin could claim they weren’t double dates all he wanted but the facts remained, there were two couples here and one single person they usually ignored.

Mako would rather not have been invited, if all they were going to do was talk about what cute thing their significant other did, a discussion Mako couldn’t participate in.

He could feel the occasional person looking their way, and knew a pitying stare or two landed on him every now and then.

Mako had finished his food and was now sitting back in his chair waiting until they could leave or his friends picked a topic Mako could at least pretend to participate in.

After a few minutes, Mako sighed. “I’m going to the bathroom,” he said, but only Opal acknowledged that he was leaving the table.

Mako pushed open the bathroom door and leaned against the sink.

His mind was spinning as he stared into the mirror. He had been feeling unstable and lonely for a while, since Korra and Asami announced their relationship. Mako loved them both, in slightly different ways, and was glad the two were happy together. Still, Mako couldn’t help but wonder sometimes, what he did so wrong that he wasn’t able to make them happy.

These double dates didn’t help, in fact more often than not, they made Mako feel more alone than ever.

He was startled from his contemplation of his face by the door slamming open.

A man had barged into the bathroom and was now rubbing his face as he paced around. He came to a stop as he became aware of Mako’s presence.

“My apologies,” he said, “I didn’t know you were in here.”

His hands dropped from his face revealing General Iroh.

“Well, you’re clearly upset about something,” Mako said. “I’m just going to go back to contemplating my existence in the mirror, if you’d like to continue your pacing.”

General Iroh smiled slightly but it soon dropped back into a frown. “Your night sounds like it’s going about as well as mine,” he said. “Bad date?”

He wondered what could possibly have ruffled the General’s feathers so much. The man always seemed unshakable. Mako knew the only way to find out was to give up his own issues first, so for curiosity’s sake he did.

“I was invited on a double date as the fifth person,” Mako admitted, leaning against the sink.

“Ouch,” General Iroh said. “My parents are tired of me being single and are trying to set me up with random people.”

“Ouch,” Mako said, himself. “Well, at least I feel better not being the only loser hiding in the bathroom tonight.”

“Who are you calling a loser?” General Iroh asked. Mako was about to back pedal when he realized the General was joking.

“Could be worse,” General Iroh said, “at least we aren’t alone in our misery at being here.”

Mako huffed a laugh. “Misery does love company,” Mako said.

“I’m just really tired of them focusing so much on who I’m dating,” General Iroh said. “I’m twenty-nine, you’d think they would leave me alone. I can figure things out on my own time.”

“Yeah,” Mako said, “kind of the opposite problem for me. My friends are letting me do my own thing but in the mean time they are acting like everything is exactly the same and it’s not. A lot has changed since we were last all together. A lot about me has changed but they aren’t interested.”

“Maybe I should just go on these set ups,” General Iroh said, hopping up on the counter top next to where Mako was leaning. It caused Mako to have to tilt his head up to see the other man.

“Why?” Mako said. “You won’t get anything out of them unless you put the effort in.”

“I could put the effort in,” he replied, “but you’re probably right, I don’t really want too. Things would be so much simpler if I was already dating someone.”

“I think that would solve my issues too, maybe then I could actually talk to my relationship obsessed friends,” Mako said. “I’d just like to get a word in at some point but the topic is always romance related and I have nothing to contribute.”

“Different problems, same solution,” General Iroh muttered to himself.

“What?” Mako asked.

“I have an idea if you are willing to play along,” General Iroh said.

“What’s the idea?” Mako asked, carefully.

“Well, you need a date to not be a fifth wheel and I need a date to not be matchmade to death,” General Iroh explained, “so if we fake it with each other, long enough for you to worm your way back into conversations with your friends and my parents to leave me alone, then problems solved.”

“You pulled this idea from that new mover, didn’t you?” Mako asked staring at the General.

“Yes,” he replied, slightly embarrassed.

“You know that ended up with them dating right?” Mako said.

“But that’s a mover,” General Iroh said, dismissively, “how likely is it to happen in real life?”

Mako nodded. “Good point,” Mako said. “Okay, but if I think this is getting too crazy, I quit.”

“Sure,” General Iroh replied. He pulled a pen from his breast pocket and pulled out a paper towel. “We can meet here tomorrow to work out any kinks.”

Mako raised an eyebrow. “Maybe not the best word choice,” Mako joked.

General Iroh paused. “Issues, then,” he corrected, handing the paper with an address to Mako. “See you tomorrow.”

Mako watched the General leave and had to wonder just what he was getting himself into. He looked down at the address before tucking it in his own breast pocket and re-joining his friends.

Having run into him, Mako was now hyperaware of General Iroh and was surprised at how close their tables where.

“Did you know the Fire Lord is sitting two tables behind us?” Mako asked sitting down. Again, Opal was the only one who heard him and craned her head around.

“Huh, small world,” she said, before getting sucked back into the conversation.

=== 

Mako looked down at the address in his hand and wondered if General Iroh hadn’t been playing a joke on him. He looked back up at the milkshake shop before steeling himself and walking in.

He was surprised to find the General sitting at the back. He had his lips wrapped around a straw and was drinking a milkshake in a rather childish manner as he scanned the room.

“Hi,” he said, pulling back from his milkshake as Mako approached.

Mako stared at him a moment before sitting down. General Iroh wasn’t in his uniform, unlike last night at the restaurant where he had been in an even fancier version of it. He was dressed in a simple tunic that was more open around the neck then most things in Republic City. It must have come from the Fire Nation.

“Hey,” Mako replied. “I was slightly surprised by the location.”

General Iroh blushed slightly. “I like their milkshakes,” he replied. “The blender was the greatest invention ever.”

Mako wasn’t so sure of that but kept his opinion to himself.

“So, about this fake dating scheme of yours,” Mako said, “what’s your actual plan?”

“Well,” General Iroh said, “I figured we would try with your friends first, as my family will be much more interested in digging into who you are then I think your friends would be in digging into myself.”

Mako nodded. “The only one I could really see digging is Bolin,” Mako said.

“He already knows a lot about me,” General Iroh said. “We were tied together for hours. I’m not sure what more he could ask.”

Mako laughed. “Bolin will find more questions,” Mako said. “Don’t let your guard down.”

“Noted,” General Iroh said, smiling slightly. “After that we can tackle my family. They will be in the city for a month, preparing for the upcoming Anniversary of Sozin’s comet. It’s in three weeks.”

“Whoa, what?” Mako asked. “Which one is coming up?”

“Seventy-fifth,” General Iroh said shortly. “Fifteen more years before it returns, but still, it’s an important mile marker and my mom wants to make sure everything goes smoothly here.”

“Why not in the Fire Nation?” Mako asked.

“There’s no celebration in the Fire Nation,” General Iroh explained. “It’s a day of mourning for those lost to a useless war, and of reflection on the horrors and atrocities committed. The next day is when we celebrate freedom, peace and new allyship. My family will be returning to the Fire Nation that morning but I’m staying here. I’ll celebrate on my own.”

“Will I need to attend this ceremony with you?” Mako asked.

“Maybe,” General Iroh said, shrugging. “It depends on how things go.”

“Right,” Mako said, “so I guess if I’m introducing you to my friends, you’ll need a crash course.”

“It would be helpful,” General Iroh said, going back to his milkshake.

Mako placed a hand on the table when the General reached the bottom of the milkshake. The slurping noise of air through a straw grated on his nerves.

“Please don’t do that,” Mako said.

General Iroh looked up at him, and something in his face told Mako the other man was contemplating not listening. Mako’s face must have been its own warning as the General placed the milkshake down.

“Anyway,” Mako said, once he was sure the General would leave the milkshake alone, “it’s Korra, Asami, Bolin and Opal. Korra and Asami are my ex-girlfriends. Bolin’s my brother. Opal is his girlfriend.”

“I know who Opal is,” General Iroh replied. “She’s Baatar Jr.’s only sister. Baatar and I grew up together until my mother decided Aunt Suyin was a bit too much trouble for her tastes.”

“Oh right,” Mako said, “Avatar Aang’s friends stayed close. I guess their children and grandchildren would know each other.”

“Yes,” General Iroh said, “sadly in some cases.”

Mako smirked slightly at that, knowing it was a dig at Baatar Jr.

“Opal is sweet, unless you make her mad, then somewhere in the last four years she’s gained an attitude that she will unleash on you,” Mako said. “Bolin’s good natured. You won’t have any issues from him other than him maybe trying to talk your ear off. Korra and Asami are the ones I’m worried most about.”

“Your ex-girlfriends,” General Iroh pointed out.

“Yes, but it’s not because they are my exes that I’m worried about them,” Mako paused slightly, “well, not totally. Sometimes I think Asami knows my feelings better than I do. She’s going to be hard to convince if something doesn’t seem genuine. Korra is a bit confrontational about the unknown. I’m hoping with you being a somewhat familiar face she won’t get too territorial, but she also might get offended if she thinks we’ve kept this a secret from her. Korra doesn’t like secrets, unless they are hers.”

General Iroh nodded. “So, we started dating recently, then,” he said.

“Yes,” Mako replied, “that’s probably for the best.”

“How recently?” General Iroh asked. “It needs to be far enough back that my parents wouldn’t question me bringing you places with the family. I’m not known for mixing my dating life and family life quickly. The fact that I never mentioned you will be suspicious enough.”

Mako nodded.

“Right before Kuvria then,” Mako said. “That gives deniability on your end as to why you didn’t say something earlier. I was healing and you didn’t want them pestering me. It also explains why I didn’t tell my friends. Things were rocky and have only just settled down from all the chaos. Perfect time to introduce a boyfriend I didn’t tell them about.”

General Iroh looked across the table in surprise. “I see why you keep getting such wild promotions all the time,” he said. “Every time I turnaround, you have a new title I need to keep up with.”

“Why do you need to keep up with my title?” Mako asked.

“You may not be Aunt Lin’s official right hand but everyone knows to go to you anyway,” he replied.

“Oh,” Mako said, looking down at his hands.

“It’s a good thing,” General Iroh said. “I guess I should clue you in on my family. My mom’s obviously the Fire Lord but as intimidating as she is, she’s a dork underneath everything. My dad is Commander Bumi, I think you two have met before?”

Mako’s eyes went wide as he stared at General Iroh in shock. “I would have never guessed,” Mako said.

The General rolled his eyes. “You’ve only really seen me in battle, and my dad in leisure,” he said. “Trust me, we are one and the same when you get down to it.”

“I don’t think I can fake date you, if you’re going to howl randomly,” Mako said.

“Aw, but howling randomly is half the fun,” General Iroh joked.

Mako rolled his eyes.

“Anyone else, other than your grandfather?” Mako asked.

“I have a little sister,” General Iroh replied. “She’s about halfway between your age and mine. Please do not fake break up with me to date her. I have real trauma that goes along with that.”

“What?” Mako asked. Mako cringed slightly. “Sorry, you don’t have to answer that, that was insensitive.”

“No, I suppose it’s something you’d know at this point if we were actually dating. I don’t introduce guys without warning them,” General Iroh said, with a sigh. “My first boyfriend, back before I even came out to my family, broke up with me and dated my sister instead. When I tell you, I was slowly falling to pieces watching them, I mean it was one of the worst periods of my life. I couldn’t say anything, though, due to not being out.”

Mako frowned at that. “I’m sorry they did that to you,” Mako said. “I know I’d be pissed at someone doing that. They didn’t force you out, did they?”

“Sort of,” General Iroh said. “I didn’t want to really come out, but I couldn’t stand it anymore. I felt like Ursa at least needed to know. If she continued dating him after learning the truth, then there was nothing I could do, but she’s not that type of person and I knew she wasn’t. She broke up with him the next time she saw him. I didn’t come out to my parents for another year though.”

“I should probably warn you about something,” Mako said, “I haven’t exactly come out to my friends yet.”

The General’s eyes went wide. “Well, I’m not forcing you out, am I?” he asked.

“No, I’m kind of using you as back up,” Mako said.

“Yeah,” General Iroh said, seriously “I’ll guard you as best I can.”

Mako smiled slightly.

There was a slightly paused before the General spoke up again.

“So, do you want a milkshake?” General Iroh asked, eyeing his empty cup again.

“Sure,” Mako said, watching as the other man stood.

=== 

Mako took a deep breath as he stared up at Kwong’s. He really wasn’t sure why he and his friends never ventured elsewhere, particularly with all the places Mako and Bolin knew around the city. He supposed Asami and Opal probably wouldn’t be interested.

Iroh probably wouldn’t be interested in those places either.

He glanced over at Iroh. He had been told to stop calling him General unless he wanted his friends getting ideas about their sex life. It took Mako a minute to catch what Iroh had been insinuating before he blushed darkly. He was beginning to understand what Iroh meant about him and his father being one and the same. They both had a rather inappropriate humor.

“Are we going in at some point?” Iroh asked. “Last chance to back out.”

“Yes,” Mako said, taking a deep breath. He grabbed Iroh’s hand, the two awkwardly trying to get them to fit comfortably. “Let’s go.”

Mako dragged Iroh behind him. He had only told his friends he was bringing a date this time. He hadn’t mentioned anything else, way too nervous to try.

“Hey,” Mako said, as he approached the table. He sat down next to his brother and dragged Iroh into the last available seat.

“Hi,” Iroh said, uncomfortably as Mako’s friends all turned to stare at him.

“Hello, General,” Korra said, her brow furrowed. “Ah, Mako, is there something you need to tell us or is he lost?”

“Iroh isn’t lost,” Mako said. He squeezed down on Iroh’s hand unaware he had still been holding it. “Ah, so, this is my boyfriend.”

“Your boyfriend,” Bolin said, slowly. “Since when?”

“Since shortly before you all came back to the city,” Mako lied. “I’m sorry I kept it secret so long but it was still new and then there was just a lot going on.”

“I didn’t realize you liked men,” Korra said.

“Yeah,” Mako replied, softly, “I like both men and women.”

“Okay, me too,” Korra said.

Mako squinted at her. “Yeah,” he said slowly, “I kind of noticed.”

“Right,” Korra said, turning to Asami. Asami shrugged.

The table fell into silence.

Mako looked over at Iroh. The other man looked extremely uncomfortable.

“Are you okay?” Mako whispered.

“Yeah,” Iroh said, before shaking his head, “ah, no, I feel like I’m intruding and that I’ve made the room weird.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Mako said. He squeezed Iroh’s hand before letting it go.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Bolin asked. Mako felt his heart drop at the hurt question from his brother.

“I didn’t really know until recently,” Mako explained. “It’s still very, ah, new, all of it.”

“Well,” Opal said, “I think you both look cute.”

“So, how’d you meet?” Bolin asked, smiling.

“Bolin,” Mako said, slowly, “you were there.”

“Oh, yeah,” Bolin said, his smile dropping. He perked back up and asked, “well then how did you end up dating?”

Mako panicked slightly. He and Iroh had been so worried about making sure they knew what to expect with their friends and family, they hadn’t thought that far into their backstory.

“Ah,” Mako said.

“Work,” Iroh answered. Mako looked over at him in surprise. Iroh seemed completely relaxed as if he hadn’t pulled that answer out of nowhere. “I got called in to deal with something to do with security for Prince Wu and President Raiko for the coronation and well, I decided to take a shot at it.”

“Huh, so when did you realize you liked him then?” Bolin asked. Korra, Asami and Opal were looking between the three men, well aware they were watching an interrogation. Opal and Asami looked slightly concerned but Mako could tell Korra was only amused by it all.

Iroh blushed darkly for a moment and Mako wondered how he could do that on command.

“Since we first met actually, that whole thing with Amon,” Iroh muttered. Mako looked at him in surprise. That was a slightly odd response to give, seeing how far away the two events were. It would have been more realistic to say his interest had developed recently.

“Really?” Korra asked.

“Well, not fully,” Iroh clarified. “I thought he was attractive but it was hard to tell how old all of you were at the time and there was clearly drama going on that I was trying very hard to ignore. I though he was attractive in passing at the time. It was actually later, when I heard about the whole Southern Watertribe Embassy bombing thing, that I really started forming an actually opinion on him. I was impressed to say the least with his ability to solve mysteries. I wouldn’t say I was romantically interested in him until we started dating, before that it was more that I found him compelling and attractive. I wanted to see where things could go.”

“Cute,” Opal said.

Mako’s face had heated up, even though he knew the words were fake.

“What about you then Mako?” Asami asked.

Mako sighed. “I’m going to sound like an ass next to that answer,” Mako said, “but I wasn’t even sure I liked him until the first date.”

It was sort of true. Mako wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to deal with Iroh’s insane plan until the milkshake shop. Iroh had told him the best lie was a semi-truth, so that’s what Mako was doing.

“Oh,” Iroh said, softly. “Well, that bruised my ego.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Mako said back tracking. His friends were staring at them now and Mako was wondering what game Iroh thought he was playing.

Then Mako looked at his face. There was a furrow at Iroh’s brow and a slight downward tilt to his lips. Iroh wasn’t playing a game, he had actually been hurt by what Mako said.

“I thought you were cool,” Mako said, not looking at Iroh. “You were like this untouchable figure for the longest time. I kind of stole your hairstyle trying to appear more professional. I didn’t think it would be possible that you’d want to spend time with me, so I didn’t think about it. Then you broke that barrier and I realized you were someone I was allowed to talk to.”

It was an embarrassing thing to admit. Mako had hoped Iroh would never figure out why they had the same hairstyle, but it was worth it.

Glancing at Iroh, Mako could see the man’s face relax as a small smile lit up his features. Slowly the smile grew until he was laughing slightly.

Mako’s face flushed again. “What’s so funny?” Mako demanded.

“You,” Iroh said simply. “I didn’t even notice we have the same hairstyle. That’s cute. I’m glad I look professional to you, as everyone in the military with my rank or higher, thinks I look like a kid in dress up clothes. Youngest General in history sounds nice until you’re not even half the age of your peers. All the rest of the Generals and Admirals are in their forties and fifties. I get accused of nepotism a lot.”

“Is it nepotism?” Korra asked. “How did you get your rank so quickly? You’re thirty something right?”

Iroh stared at her.

“Alright, next time I’ll leave my ego at home, where you guys can’t damage it,” Iroh joked. “I’m not even thirty yet. I attended a pre-military academy from age fifteen to eighteen instead of continuing basic education. I graduated with a rank of Lieutenant. I worked under my father and we got caught up in this weird cannibalism thing. I was promoted to Lieutenant-Commander due to valor in the field, having led the other men back to safety, while carrying my unconscious father. That was my first year serving.”

Mako startled as Iroh grabbed his hand. At first, he went to pull back before realizing Iroh was using it to ground himself. Mako suffered through the tight grip, as this was clearly a common and irritating occurrence for Iroh.

“I got commander at twenty-one for reasons I don’t like to talk about,” Iroh said gruffly, “but I was MIA and POW for seven months because of it. The General over the United Forces unit retired when I was twenty-four and back then the Fire Nation troops that served the UF were under my mother’s jurisdiction and not the UR’s. She put my father, myself and three other men forward for the position and the UF council of Generals voted on me. Said it would be good for international relations for the Prince to serve and lead in the UF and that my track record spoke of someone willing to do the hard things. Not nepotism, at least, I never found it to be on my end.”

The table was silent at that. It was the most they had ever really learned about Iroh in one go before.

“I’m sorry,” Korra said. “That’s a pretty impressive track record. I guess I get where you’re coming from though. So many people see the things I do and its never considered impressive because I’m the Avatar and it’s what I do, but sometimes those things are hard and no one acknowledges that.”

Mako looked between Korra and Iroh. Iroh’s plan was surprisingly working, as even just one date in they were already talking about deeper topics then cutesy relationship topics.

“Well,” Bolin said, breaking the heavy contemplation that fell over the group. “I guess you pass, for now.”

“Perfect,” Iroh said, dragging Mako into his side. “One hurdle down.”

“Yeah, and your family to go,” Mako said.

Iroh blew a raspberry into the air, startling the other five at the table.

Mako hadn’t been expecting him to do that, nor had the others. Mako was starting to realize, without his veneer of respectability and professionalism, Iroh was actually very playful and just a bit immature.

===

Before they dealt with Iroh’s family, Iroh wanted them to go over what did and didn’t go right with Mako’s friends.

Which was why Mako was back at the milkshake shop the day after the triple date.

“So,” Iroh said, digging a cherry from the bottom of the glass, “what was the verdict?”

“We have one-hundred percent Opal approval. She thinks we are cute,” Mako said. “Korra now has major respect for you and maybe a crush but she wasn’t admitting that second part with Asami there. Asami seems to be holding out on judgement as she thinks we look well together but she didn’t see much how we interacted. Bolin loves you and won’t admit it.”

Iroh raised a brow at that last comment. “Am I fake dating the wrong brother?” Iroh joked.

Mako shook his head. “Bo thinks you’re great,” Mako explained, “if a bit serious but that’s exactly his opinion of me, so apparently we match well. He thinks you’d be good for me, but he’s keeping an eye on you for any funny business.”

“Funny business?” Iroh asked.

“In case you turn out to be a serial killer or something,” Mako said.

Iroh’s eyes widened. “Shit, how’d he figure me out? I was so careful!” Iroh said. “It was the body I left in my car last night, wasn’t it?”

“I’m going to trust that’s a joke and move on,” Mako said, rolling his eyes.

Iroh laughed to himself.

“So, what was wrong with Asami, then,” Iroh asked. “We didn’t sell it fully to her, why?”

“She said, or well, Korra said that she said, we seemed a bit cold with each other,” Mako replied. “Korra told her that’s just how I am, but I don’t think even Korra believes what she said. I’m standoffish towards people most of the time, but in relationships, I’m all over them and Korra and Asami know that. Korra’s letting it slide because she doesn’t know you and how you handle relationships, but Asami isn’t. If I had to guess, she knows I wouldn’t stay in a relationship lacking affection. She’s very perceptive like that.”

“So, more than hand holding and the one hug?” Iroh asked. “How much more? Like constantly touching? PDA? Disgustingly cute and all over each other? Pet names? Public indecency?”

Mako didn’t say anything, and simply looked sheepishly at Iroh.

“Oh boy,” Iroh said, realizing that Mako was all of those things in a relationship. “Wow, even public indecency?”

“It was one time, okay?” Mako said. “We just got a bit too excited a bit too soon. Is that a problem?”

“I mean the law says it is, but you’re the cop here,” Iroh joked.

“Not the,” Mako stopped talking when he realized Iroh was laughing at him.

“You’re fun to rile up,” Iroh said, before getting more serious. “If we meet halfway, we should be fine. I’m touchy. I’m always touchy with people I know, whether I’m dating them or not. I don’t do pet names, but I can stand nicknames. My family has a very long list of them. I’m not a cutesy person. I don’t do cutesy dating things, but PDA I can get behind, though I could do without the public indecency. The last thing I need is something like that in the papers. My family knows I’m a bit possessive, so they kind of expect a bit of what my dad calls my territorial displays.”

“Territorial displays?” Mako asked.

Iroh sighed. “I didn’t used to have this issue,” Iroh admitted, “but after the whole thing with my ex dating my sister I became very, obvious with my relationships. You would know I’m dating this person if you saw us together, there would be no mistaking it as anything other than us dating. So, I’m not afraid to pull them into a kiss in public. I’ve always got arm around them or my hand on there’s. I’m not shy with my affections and am very vocal about the fact that this is my boyfriend.”

“So, you’re the type where if I asked you to go order me a milkshake and we were actually dating, you’d go up to that counter and tell them your boyfriend wanted such and such milkshake?” Mako asked, trying to clarify what Iroh was saying.

“Yes,” Iroh answered.

Mako nodded. They’d need to work on their body language then. It made no sense for two people very touchy in relationships to suddenly not be touchy in a relationship with each other.

“Then go get your boyfriend a milkshake,” Mako said. “Practice makes perfect.”

“Ah,” Iroh said. “Are we practicing now?”

Mako shrugged. “Might as well until we leave,” Mako said.

“Fair, I supposed,” Iroh said, standing. “What do you want then?”

“Whatever you were having,” Mako said.

Iroh nodded, before pausing slightly. He placed his hand on Mako’s shoulder before dropping a kiss on the top of Mako’s head as he walked away.

Mako tried to fight his blush as he heard Iroh say, “Hey, can I get a refill, as well as a second milkshake? My boyfriend wants one too.”

=== 

When the time came to put their brief practice to the test, Mako was very nervous. It was one thing for his friends to catch him in a lie, but this was Fire Nation royalty he was about to lie to.

It didn’t help that it was most of Iroh’s family he was meeting.

When Iroh dragged him into a restaurant that made Kwong’s look like take out, Mako nearly passed out. He held tightly to Iroh’s hand as the other man led him towards the back of the restaurant where private booths lined the wall.

Mako was surprised to note as he looked around the room that there didn’t seem to be a dress code. Some people were dressed lavishly while others were dressed like they just came a day of shopping. Mako supposed when you were rich you could dress how you wanted.

The wait staff didn’t even acknowledge them, even as Iroh slipped them into a private booth randomly. Considering Iroh’s family was sat behind the curtain, Mako supposed Iroh already knew where they were. Mako just wasn’t sure how.

Mako hadn’t been expecting such a sudden encounter or such sudden attention and felt twice as ill prepared for this meeting as before.

“Stop staring,” Iroh said, letting go of Mako’s hand. He swung his arm around Mako’s shoulder and pulled Mako flushed against his side. “He’s my boyfriend, not a zoo exhibit.”

“He’s cute, RoRo” Iroh’s sister said.

Iroh glared at her while placing a kiss on the side of Mako’s head. Mako felt distinctly like a piece of meat stuck between two very dangerous predators, but that didn’t stop him from looking over at Iroh. He was surprised to see Iroh’s glare had left his sister and all that was left was a worried look for Mako.

Mako squeezed Iroh’s bicep and smiled. Iroh smiled hesitantly back before laughing when Mako started feeling up his bicep instead. Mako hadn’t meant to but Iroh’s arms were unnaturally fit.

“Feel something you like?” Iroh joked.

“Those aren’t natural,” Mako said, ignoring how flirty Iroh’s comment had been. “There’s no way they are.”

“Ursa,” Fire Lord Izumi admonished, “don’t joke about that.”

Mako startled, having forgotten they weren’t alone.

“I was just seeing what his reaction would be,” Ursa said. “Clearly, he’s only interested in Iroh though, because he immediately made sure Iroh was okay rather than blush or flirt with me. He passed, the first test anyway.”

“Don’t test him,” Iroh said. “He’s perfectly fine. I don’t need your approval.”

“Well, then,” Bumi said, gesturing towards the, “he doesn’t need our approval. That’s the first time he’s said that before. Usually he’s dying for our approval. What makes you different Mako?”

Mako turned to Iroh, knowing that saying it was because they weren’t actually dating, was the wrong response.

“Stop,” Iroh said, trying to regain order at the table.

“Well, I’ve already met him before,” Lord Zuko said. “He and his brother seemed quite nice. You are a friend of Avatar Korra, yes?”

“Yes, sir,” Mako said. “I’ve known her since she first came to Republic City. We use to be on a pro-bending team together.”

“Really?” Lord Zuko asked. “I was not aware of that. Which team?”

“The Fire Ferrets,” Mako answered. “Well the Future Industries Fire Ferrets, but that didn’t end very well for us.”

“Yes, I read about that the other day,” Lord Zuko said. “The papers ran an article about Miss Sato’s father’s passing. Such a complicated tale. Is she okay?”

Mako paused. “Honestly, I’m not sure,” Mako said. “She’s almost been acting as if nothing happened. I don’t know if it’s different behind closed doors, but that’s her and Korra’s business now.”

“Mako use to date Miss Sato,” Iroh butted in, “and Avatar Korra. When I met him, I’m pretty sure he was dating Asami but I’m not entirely sure. They were a bit of a mess when I found them.”

“Says you,” Mako argued. “Korra had to fish you out of the bay because you fell after punching a bomb. Then, if Asami was telling the truth, you ran into an electric fence. You’re a lightning bender and you ran into an electric fence.”

“In my defense there wasn’t a visible fence,” Iroh said, poking Mako in the side. Mako jerked away, dreading the absolute joy that lit Iroh’s eyes at his movement. Something told him Iroh was one of the last people you wanted knowing you were ticklish.

“Was that when you met then?” Fire Lord Izumi asked.

“Pretty much,” Iroh said. “It wasn’t much of a meeting really but it was a start. Our second meeting went better.”

Mako laughed slightly. There second meeting was in the bathroom of a restaurant while hiding from their friends and family, though he supposed Iroh was about to make something up.

“Funny story?” Ursa asked.

“Anything involving King Wu is a funny story,” Iroh said.

“Hey, he’s not so bad once you get down to it,” Mako said. “He’d just never been held accountable to anything in his life. He’s managing quiet well now.”

“Dance of the badgermoles?” Iroh said.

“Look that wasn’t his finest moment,” Mako admitted. “I didn’t realize you were there for that.”

“Oh, I was there for all of it, including Wu’s failed attempt to woo, Asami,” Iroh said.

Mako sighed. “Look he had a moment on the kids throne at the Ba Sing Se mini mall’s fake palace and he came to a realization that he needed to step up and take charge,” Mako explained.

Mako looked over to see Iroh watching him with his chin resting on his fist. There was a brightness to his eyes and a wide smile on his face.

Iroh was screwing with him again.

Mako sighed. “You are so,” Mako paused but he couldn’t find the proper word.

“So?” Iroh asked.

“So,” Mako replied.

Iroh laughed when Mako said nothing else.

“Don’t worry Iroh, that’s what your mother always says about me too,” Bumi said.

“I will say I’ve never seen Iroh quite this happy in a relationship before,” Fire Lord Izumi said. “It’s nice to see, even if he was keeping it quiet for the longest time.”

“Yeah, you two look good together,” Ursa agreed.

Mako smiled weakly before looking away. He felt slightly bad for lying to them after those comments. They, and Mako’s friends, were genuinely happy for them, and Mako and Iroh were lying.

“Thanks,” Iroh said, turning to Mako. Mako turned back to Iroh. The man had an odd look on his face that Mako couldn’t place, but it made Mako’s stomach turn, so he turned away again as conversation shifted away from their fake relationship and towards politics.

=== 

“Well, look at you,” Iroh said, walking up behind Mako. “Nearly got here before me. That’s new.”

“I was nearby,” Mako answered before pulling open the shop door for Iroh.

Iroh ducked into the shop. “Do you want a milkshake?” Iroh asked.

Mako nodded. “Whatever you get,” he said.

Iroh nodded again and walked up to the counter. Mako decided to follow him, rather than taking a seat. Their usually table was clear and they were the only new customers in the shop, so there was no need to guard it.

The cashier smiled when she noticed Iroh coming over.

“Let me guess, General, a cherry milkshake with a cherry on top and,” she glanced around Iroh, “the same for your boyfriend?”

Iroh smiled. “Guilty,” Iroh said, not bothering to correct the woman. After all, Iroh was the one who told her that they were dating.

“So,” Iroh said, once they were seated at their table, “that went better. My dad fully believes us and thinks it’s hilarious that we are dating, because we remind him of him and my mother. My mother believes us and has been talking about how happy I apparently look non-stop. My sister was impressed to say the least. My granddad also believes us and thinks you’ll be good for me. I’m not sure what he meant by that.”

“So, we were more believable this time?” Mako asked.

“Maybe, either that or my family is so desperate for me to be in a relationship and settle down that they are seeing things,” Iroh said, shrugging.

Mako huffed a laugh.

“If we can convince Asami then we know we’ve nailed this,” Mako said. “They invited us to this carnival or something on the pier next week. If you are free, I told them we would go.”

“Would they be terribly offended if I showed up in uniform?” Iroh asked. “I could make it but I don’t really wish to run home, change and then come back to the docks.”

“They wouldn’t care,” Mako said. He watched as Iroh tried to get a chunk of cherry free from his straw. “We should probably work through what we did right.”

Iroh hummed in question. Mako was about to repeat himself when Iroh answered. “Oh, yeah,” Iroh said, “I know my sister was sold by the way you interacted with her trying to flirt with you.”

Mako thought back over what he had done. “You mean looking at you?” Mako asked.

Iroh stared at him. “You made sure I was okay,” Iroh said, “and then you felt up my bicep, in front of my parents and everything.”

Mako knew Iroh was joking but Mako still felt himself flush. “I still don’t think those are real,” Mako joked back.

Iroh pouted at him before rolling up his sleeves. He scooted his chair forward and flexed his arm.

“What’s fake?” Iroh asked. “Go ahead and touch them. They are in fact real.”

Mako pushed at Iroh’s arm trying to get him to stop messing around but Iroh just stayed where he was. Mako sighed, know Iroh would continue until Mako apologized for making fun of him.

Mako grabbed at Iroh’s bicep, knowing the cashier was laughing at them. They were hard, with very little give to them. Mako’s were similar when he bothered flexing but Iroh’s were bigger. In all honesty Iroh was just built bigger than Mako. Mako was on the leaner side while Iroh was a bit stocky, though nowhere near as stocky as Mako’s brother.

“Can I stop now?” Mako asked, after a while of holding Iroh’s bicep.

“Are they real?” Iroh asked.

“Very, you’re beautiful,” Mako deadpanned. “Can I go back to my milkshake now?

“Sure,” Iroh said, dropping his arm. He didn’t bother moving his chair back as he dragged his milkshake closer.

“You are so strange,” Mako said. “I don’t know how to act around you, half the time.”

“You manage well,” Iroh said smiling at him.

Mako shook his head. “What else went well?” Mako asked.

“Honestly,” Iroh said, “I’m not sure. We acted a bit more naturally with my family. I suppose we keep acting like we are in an actual relationship over acting like we are pretending one and it will fool people.”

“Fair,” Mako said. “I did feel more comfortable, well, after I got over who I was having dinner with.”

“My family doesn’t bite,” Iroh said, tilting his head, “that hard anyway.”

“I like them,” Mako said.

“I’m glad,” Iroh replied.

Mako made eye contact with Iroh and that heavy feeling passed between them. Mako looked away when it started feeling suffocating.

He rolled his eyes when Iroh started slurping air through his straw.

===

Iroh was a bit late, something Korra commented on, right as the man came jogging in their direction.

“Why is it,” Iroh said, trying to catch his breath, “that when you go to leave, everything goes downhill?”

“Bad day?” Mako asked, as Iroh slipped behind him and wrapped him in a hug. Iroh buried his head in Mako’s shoulder and nodded.

“Want to vent about it?” Mako asked. Iroh shook his head, burying it deeper into Mako’s neck.

Mako should have expected that. They weren’t actually dating, Iroh had no reason to share something like that with Mako. Still, Mako wanted to help the clearly stressed man.

“Need a moment?” Mako asked. Iroh nodded. His breath puffed out against Mako’s neck, first quickly and erratically as Iroh caught his breath, then slow and steady as Iroh calmed down.

Iroh eventually pulled his head back.

“Sorry,” he said to the others, as he held his head up.

“Are you okay?” Asami asked.

“Yeah, just slightly stressed,” Iroh said. “Nothing a carnival date with my brilliant boyfriend won’t cure.”

Mako laughed slightly. “Too much faith in me,” Mako said.

“No,” Iroh corrected, dropping a kiss on Mako’s cheek, “just the right amount. Let’s go.”

Mako felt a hand at his lower back, guiding him forward. Usually he was the one leading dates, but Iroh had taken the lead twice now and Mako was surprised to find he liked it.

“Games, rides or food first?” Bolin asked.

“I think I could actually eat an entire food stall if you let me right now,” Iroh said.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Mako asked, glancing at Iroh. The man could put away some food, but he wasn’t usually so vocal about it.

“Didn’t eat lunch,” Iroh said.

“Food first then,” Mako said.

“Then games,” Opal said. “Let’s not do rides on a full stomach.”

“That works,” Korra said as she led them to a table.

Iroh wrapped his arm around Mako’s collarbones once Mako was seated and bent over. “What do you want?” Iroh asked.

“Surprise me,” Mako said.

“You know,” Iroh said, smiling at him, “one day you’ll have to give me an actual answer.”

“That is an actual answer,” Mako said, pushing Iroh away playfully. Iroh dropped a kiss to the top of his head and walked off, Korra and Bolin on his heals.

“You two seem more affectionate,” Asami noted.

“Yeah,” Mako said. “We were both really nervous last time, for different reasons. I was coming out and Iroh was meeting you guys as my boyfriend and not his General persona, so we were a bit off.”

“So, the stoic General is an act?” Opal asked.

“Iroh’s a goofball,” Mako said. “He gets it from his dad.”

“What about my dad?” Iroh asked, setting down a plate of pork dumplings.

“He’s a goofball and so are you,” Mako said, pulling the plate towards him.

He had a huge bowl of Pho in his other hand and wasted no time digging into it. Mako slowly ate his dumplings as he and his friends caught up from last time, they all met. It felt nice to be welcomed back into the conversations.

Mako instinctively slapped at Iroh’s hand when the man reached over to steal a dumpling.

Iroh’s face was pulled into a pout as he looked at Mako.

“Who taught you how to pout like that?” Mako asked, sliding his plate towards Iroh. “It’s not fair.”

“My grandpa,” Iroh said.

“Lord Zuko?” Korra asked.

“No,” Iroh said, “your past life.”

“You’re Avatar Aang’s grandkid?” Bolin asked.

“You guys didn’t know that?” Opal asked.

“No,” Korra, Asami and Bolin replied.

“Yeah, he’s Bumi’s kid,” Opal said. “Him and his sister.”

“Opal’s Great Uncle Sokka’s grandkid,” Iroh said, shoving a dumpling into his mouth.

“My dad is his and Grandma Suki’s son,” Opal said.

“Team Avatar’s kids all got together an decided they wanted to marry another Team Avatar kid,” Iroh joked. “Well, Uncle Tenzin ruined the pattern but Aunt Kya saved the day.”

“Wait what?” Opal asked. Mako wasn’t too surprised to find that out. Chief had been acting funny lately and a hidden girlfriend would explain the odd behavior. He hadn’t known Kya swung that way though.

“You didn’t know her and Aunt Lin are dating?” Iroh said, offering Mako the last dumpling.

“Oh?” Mako asked. “For me? You’re letting me have my last dumpling? How kind.”

“I’m a good boyfriend like that,” Iroh replied. Mako snorted but ate the last dumpling anyway.

“No,” Opal said, getting the conversation back on track. “I didn’t know that at all.”

“They are,” Iroh said. “Dad told me so. He apparently caught them or something. He doesn’t usually lie about things like that.”

“Okay,” Korra said. “I think that’s enough about Aang’s Team Avatar for today. I’m really confused at this point about how your family works but let’s ignore it.”

Iroh tossed everyone’s trash for them as the group moved on to the booth games. They dispersed for them into their couple pairs. Bolin and Opal ran off to a strong man competition, while Korra dragged Asami over to a booth with a polar bear dog plushy.

“I always wanted a fire salamander as a kid,” Iroh said, suddenly.

Mako was slightly confused at the comment before realizing what Iroh was looking at. There was a medium sized plushie of a fire salamander hanging over one of the booths.

“You want to play?” Mako asked.

“Sure,” Iroh said, dragging Mako with him to the booth.

It was a target game where you filled the balloon with water until it popped. Mako clocked the booth owner as an earthbender with how firm his footing was. That didn’t mean he couldn’t be a waterbender but Mako figured the scam here was just very hard to pop balloons.

He was right. The guy wasn’t a waterbender and when Mako played on his second go around, a slightly heated balloon soon popped under both water pressure and heat pressure as the water boiled in the balloon.

The man handed Mako the salamander and Mako handed it to Iroh. The other man’s eyes lit up like a kid in a candy shop, or a General in a milkshake shop.

“Thank you,” Iroh said, grabbing Mako’s hand and leading him elsewhere. They wandered for a bit before running back into Korra and Asami.

Asami had a little polar bear dog and Korra had a small dragon plushie. Somewhere along the way Asami got a fake tattoo.

They hunted down Bolin and Opal only for the four of them to break down laughing as Opal stumbled under the mass of plushies Bolin had won her.

After a trip to Asami’s car to put away Opal’s horde, they moved onto rides.

The first ride was a roller-coaster and Mako should have known this was the exact type of thing Iroh would absolutely love.

They rode a few more before Opal dragged them to a ride Mako was hoping they would avoid.

“Really,” Iroh asked. “Isn’t the tunnel of love a bit cheesy?”

Opal glared at him, for some reason she had taken to Iroh and was now treating him like he was one of her brothers.

Iroh held his hands up, a fire salamander plushy hanging from one hand.

“Tunnel of love it is,” Iroh said.

There was a slight problem. The ride was designed in such a way that it wrapped back around to the entrance. So, you got on, where you later got off. Mako could see at the exit there were pictures of the riders. Every single picture featured a kissing couple.

Mako glanced at Iroh but he seemed relatively oblivious as he crawled into the turtle-duck boat.

“We’re going to need to kiss,” Mako whispered.

“What? Why?” Iroh asked.

“Pictures,” Mako said.

“When?” Iroh asked.

“Don’t know,” Mako said, “but we can’t be the only ones who leave without a kissing photo. That would look weird.”

“Right,” Iroh said, looking around, “and you’re sure you couldn’t distinguish any landmarks in the other photos?”

“I was a bit more worried about the other,” Mako admitted.

Iroh nodded before pulling Mako close.

There was a question in his eyes and Mako nodded.

Iroh’s lips were soft as they slid against Mako’s. He felt Iroh’s hand that wasn’t cupping his face, slide around his back.

Mako was dragged closer and slid his own arms to Iroh’s shoulders as Iroh pulled back slightly, only to kiss him again.

The pattern continued until Mako was nearly dizzy from lack of air. “You’re unfairly good at everything,” Mako said.

“Thanks,” Iroh said. “You’re just as good.”

Mako went to laugh but Iroh was already kissing him again.

“When does the ride end?” Iroh whispered against his lips.

“Probably that bright light there,” Mako said, glancing at the bright lighting spilling over the water.

“Great,” Iroh said, pulling back and resting against the seat. “My lips are tired.”

Mako laughed again and rested his head on Iroh’s shoulder as the boat left the cover of darkness.

He felt slightly stupid when they got their photos. While Korra and Asami had in fact been making out too, Bolin and Opal had merely been cuddling. Bolin was even pointing at one of the displays as the photo was taken.

He and Iroh had kissed for no reason. Though as Mako looked down at the photo, he couldn’t help but feel like it was worth it anyway.

It was taken from an angle that showed Iroh’s arms wrapped around Mako’s shoulders as Mako leaned forward to kiss him. One of Mako’s hands was on Iroh’s hip, while the other was placed on his leg, dangerously close to Iroh’s groin. Mako hadn’t noticed at the time.

As they all left the carnival, Iroh kissing him goodbye, the barrier having been more then broken during the tunnel of love, Mako pulled out the photo again.

He wasn’t sure what possessed him, but he placed it on his bedside table when he got home.

===

Iroh was sitting outside the milkshake shop the next time they met up.

“Hey,” Mako said, “any particular reason for the change?”

“It’s nice out,” Iroh said. He pushed a milkshake towards Mako and Mako didn’t hesitate to start drinking it.

“Asami believes us now,” Mako said.

Iroh nodded, fiddling with a napkin on the table. “That’s good,” he said. “The ceremony is coming up. My mother has already planned for you to sit with us. I tried to talk her out of it, knowing it might make you uncomfortable but she was insistent.”

“That’s fine,” Mako said. “I was expecting it.”

“There’s going to be a lot of attention,” Iroh said. “Not all of it positive. We each will have a Kyoshi Warrior guard. I had my mother get one for you as well, because I know if there is a choice between saving the royal family or saving a random officer, they won’t protect you unless told to directly.”

“Is it really so serious?” Mako asked.

“My mother and I were nearly assassinated at the fifty-year anniversary. I was four at the time,” Iroh admitted. “I only have vague memories of it but I remember I was also nearly killed when I first made General. People still take issue with the Fire Nation and while I understand their feelings on it, that hate is directed at my family. That’s not something I can standby and allow to happen. It’s a hard edge to stand on. I don’t really want you in the crossfire.”

Mako didn’t say anything at first. He simply watched the emotions filter across Iroh’s face. He reached across the table and grabbed Iroh’s clinched fist.

“I’ll be fine,” Mako said. “Let them try.”

Iroh looked up at him in surprise and smiled.

“You’re a good man, Mako,” Iroh said. “I’m glad I got to know you.”

===

The next morning their faces were splashed across the pages of the papers. Headlines read “Prince General Iroh’s Republic City Lover” and “The Prince and the Detective”. Various headlines all hovering over a picture taken of Mako holding Iroh’s hand.

The photo threw Mako off slightly. While the moment had certainly been quiet, he hadn’t realized how tenderly he was looking at Iroh.

That was going to be an issue. Mako flopped back on his couch and thought back over their past few interactions.

He had been flirting. He had been flirting with the General and hadn’t even realized he was doing it. The truth had gotten mixed up in the lies and somewhere the lie had become the truth.

Iroh had jokingly said it only happened in the movers. Mako was realizing that was wrong at possibly the worst time he could.

The ceremony was next week, Republic City’s attention was now on them, and Mako had fallen in love with the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation.

Mako looked back down at the image. Iroh’s face was open and trusting as he looked at Mako. Mako felt something twist inside him.

He’d go to the ceremony. Iroh needed him there, but after, he’d call whatever this was off.

===

The morning of the ceremony Mako felt jittery. He waited patiently for Iroh, who was bringing a suit his mother had tailored for Mako.

The thought of Iroh had Mako's hands sweating. His revelation was still heavy on his mind and he hoped he didn't screw this up for Iroh.

The knock on the door startled Mako. He pulled it open to find Iroh on the other side.

There was an outfit bag in one hand and a carton with two milkshakes in the other.

"Really?" Mako asked, good humored at Iroh's predictability.

"What?" Iroh said, smiling slightly. "It was on the way! I got you one too."

Mako shook his head and took the garment bag. He undid it to find a rather nice suit. It was a deep red color with black detailing.

"You should probably be concerned that my dad knows your measurements," Iroh said, plopping down into Mako's arm chair.

Bumi knowing his measurements was a bit concerning but Mako’s reply was lost as he glanced at Iroh.

Iroh looked the image of sophistication in his dress uniform. The gold epaulettes on Iroh's shoulders stood out against the dark red of his top. Iroh's hair was styled slightly differently than normal and pulled back from his face. The only thing that ruined the image of nobility was the milkshake in his hand.

Iroh bringing the straw to his mouth fully dispelled the image and the dorky man Mako was falling for sat in his place.

Mako left his milkshake on the coffee table and got dressed.

Iroh joined him in the bathroom after a short while.

"Here," he said. "Drink it before it melts. I'll do your hair. I'm use to the style after all."

Mako blushed slightly as Iroh joked about Mako's earlier confession. It felt like a life time ago but really it had only been a few weeks.

Iroh ran the comb through Mako's hair gently and Mako felt like he could melt into the floor. Instead he drank his milkshake.

“There’s something I should probably warn you about,” Iroh said.

“Oh?” Mako asked. “What?”

“There’s going to be a lot of attention on my family,” Iroh said. Mako nodded having already expected that. “The thing is, we can’t slip up even slightly today. Our professional masks have to be crack-less. Any bit of weakness, anger, or upset will be splashed across every news outlet on the planet.”

“No pressure though,” Mako joked.

Iroh placed the comb on the bathroom counter.

“I’m sorry,” Iroh said. “I should have warned you sooner.”

“It’s fine, Iroh,” Mako said, making eye contact in the mirror. “I would have agreed anyway.”

Iroh stared at where Mako’s eyes were for a long time before nodding.

“You look nice,” Iroh said instead.

“Thanks, so do you,” Mako replied. “That uniform is a lot nicer than the other.”

“The other is active duty,” Iroh said. “It’s for function over beauty. Let’s hope there’s no need for General Iroh today because this dress uniform barely gives room to breathe, let alone fight.”

“You could always rip your sleeves off like you did when you were hit by that bomb,” Mako said.

Iroh smirked lightly. “You just want to see my arms again,” Iroh said.

Mako scoffed but blushed darkly. He wasn’t sure how well his mask would hold up with Iroh around him all day.

“Are we good to go?” Mako asked.

“Yeah,” Iroh said. He placed his hand at Mako’s back to guide him from the bathroom and then his apartment.

Iroh didn’t remove his hand, even though he had no reason to keep it there. Mako’s stomach churned with mixed feelings. It only got worse the longer Iroh’s hand was at the small of his back.

On one hand, Mako wanted the hand gone, on the other he wanted it to stay forever.

He was snapped out of his dilemma as they reached Iroh’s car. Iroh held the door open for Mako and Mako saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. He made eye contact with Iroh as the other man shut the door.

“Sorry,” Iroh said, as he sat in the driver’s seat and slammed the door shut.

“Expected,” Mako assured. He tilted his head when Iroh remained parked for a few minutes.

A car parked further down the street pulled out onto the road. Iroh followed them and Mako realized, as a car pulled up behind them, that they were being escorted.

“Kyoshi Warriors?” Mako asked.

“Yes,” Iroh replied. “They are fairly discrete, but there’s only so much you can do to hide a car.”

Mako nodded, feeling apprehension building. He knew it would be serious, but how serious had never really crossed his mind.

Mako stared at where Iroh’s hand rested on the gearshift and was tempted to grab it as a grounding force. He held back, for multiple reasons, but mostly because he needed to distance himself.

When they arrived at the ceremony hall, Iroh parked his car and waited.

They didn’t move until a knock sounded on the window.

Iroh stood and walked around to help Mako out. There was another flash and a uniformed Kyoshi Warrior stepped slightly to the left to block it as the camera went off again.

Iroh wrapped Mako tightly to him. Mako sighed internally. He couldn’t distance himself from Iroh, if the other man planned to hold him like this.

Looking up at Iroh’s face Mako realized that maybe Iroh needed something grounding too.

Mako stood straighter and leaned into Iroh’s side. He was rewarded with a soft smile and a kiss on the head.

The cameras went off again.

“I’m glad that suit worked out for you, Mako,” Fire Lord Izumi said. “You two look nice together.”

Iroh laughed. “Mako and I always look nice together,” he joked. Mako’s stomach jolted. Iroh was just acting, but it still made Mako’s heart race to hear him say that.

Fire Lord Izumi rolled her eyes.

“Go sit next to your sister and behave,” she said.

Iroh nodded seriously as he led Mako to where the rest of the family was sat with blank faces.

“Can you not smile?” Mako whispered.

“What’s there to be happy about? Why were they so happy to recall the day their country wiped out another? There’s no reason to smile and yet they do,” Iroh said.

Mako sighed. He got the point, but that was still upsetting.

“I’m guessing other emotions would be similarly twisted,” Mako said.

“Try all of them,” Iroh said.

Mako grabbed Iroh’s hand and squeezed. The other man needed comfort more than Mako needed distance.

The ceremony was nice, if boring. Iroh’s mother and grandfather both gave speeches, as did King Wu and Chief Tonraq, about solidarity. Mako was slightly glad Desna and Eska didn’t make this event, as a speech from them was the last thing such a tense event needed.

Mako didn’t hear much from the speeches in all honesty. He was too busy watching the micromovements of Iroh’s face. While his mask remained in place, Iroh’s face ticked at certain comments.

Mako heard another camera and hoped “Detective Mako caught distracted by boyfriend during important ceremony” wouldn’t be tomorrow’s headline.

The event ended quickly and Iroh’s family was quick to bundle themselves together and go home.

Iroh dragged him to his family’s penthouse. He claimed it would be odd to show up without Mako and Mako agreed even as he wanted to go home and hide from his new found feelings and the man who caused them.

Iroh collapsed on the couch and dragged Mako with him. Iroh quickly buried his face in Mako’s neck. He evened his breaths the same way he did at the carnival.

“Hate events like this,” Iroh grumbled.

“I feel the exact same,” Ursa said, face planting on another part of the sofa.

The entire family was tired and it seemed like a midday nap was the plan. Mako’s heartbeat faster as Iroh’s breaths evened out and he realized the other man had fallen asleep under him. Mako remained where he was, afraid he’d wake Iroh.

The other man rolled slightly, pinning Mako between him and the couch. Iroh’s breath puffed out over Mako’s neck and Mako wrapped an arm over Iroh’s hip, if only to keep the other man from falling off.

Mako ended up spending the night like that and soon fell asleep himself.

===

Mako knew the day after the anniversary wasn’t a day Iroh would want to meet up for. His family had left out in the morning after a quick family breakfast.

Iroh and Mako went their separate ways once Iroh’s family was shown off with an agreement to meet back up the next day at the milkshake shop.

Mako had been surprised when Iroh’s family hugged him goodbye as well. Particularly, Fire Lord Izumi.

Mako was nervous the entire time between when he last saw Iroh to now, as he stood outside the milkshake shop.

Iroh was in the corner table and Mako couldn’t help but recall the first time they met here. If only he had called Iroh crazy and walked out.

Mako knew what he had to do, but the fact was, he didn’t want to.

“Hey,” Iroh said, as Mako sat down.

“Hey,” Mako replied. “So, I’ll cut to the chase. With your family gone, and my friends opening up to various conversations outside of their relationships, I think we are good to end this.”

Iroh licked his lips and sat up straight.

“I suppose,” Iroh said. There was an odd look on his face that made Mako’s stomach hurt.

“Iroh?” Mako asked. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Iroh said, glancing down at the table. “No, that’s a lie.”

“What’s wrong?” Mako asked.

“I have a confession to make,” Iroh said, slowly. “I haven’t been lying. I have been interested in you since we first met and well, had I the courage, I would have asked you out that day I saw you during King Wu’s coronation setup. This has been the best relationship I’ve ever had and it’s has been a fake one. I feel like we clicked together so effortlessly even while pretending. I guess, what I’m trying to ask, is if you’d want to be my actual boyfriend.”

Mako’s thoughts shut down as his mind went blank. He couldn’t think of a response.

Iroh took his long pause to mean something else. He was frowning slightly and there was a shininess to his eyes as he turned his face away.

“I’ll just go then,” Iroh said, clearing his throat. His voice was gruffer than Mako had ever heard it.

Iroh stood, leaving his milkshake on the table as Mako continued to sit there in shock.

“Wait,” Mako called, but by the time he had followed, Iroh was already gone.

“Fuck,” Mako shouted, startling an older woman walking past.

The woman went to lecture him but her face softened as she took in his own expression.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“I just let him walk away,” Mako said, feeling a lump form in his throat.

The old woman nodded sadly. “If it was meant to be, he’ll come back,” she said, before patting his shoulder and continuing on.

Mako could only hope she was right as he walked home in a daze.

Iroh returned his feelings and like an idiot, Mako had let him go.

===

Mako returned to the shop every day and waited with a cherry milkshake. The cashier had started giving him pitying looks and Mako knew why.

Iroh never showed back up.

Their last meeting here had looked like a break up and in a way, it was one.

Mako buried his face in his hands. He needed to leave soon if he was going to make it to work, but he didn’t want to on the off chance Iroh did show up. It was a naively hopeful thought but one Mako had to hold onto.

Mako had never resented more that Iroh knew where his appartement was but Mako had never been given Iroh’s address in return. It would be so much simpler if he knew where the man lived.

Then an idea struck him. It was a bad idea.

Mako ordered a new cherry milkshake before making his way to the docks.

He had a moment where he hesitated. He had been more then angry when Korra brought their relationship drama to his office, but this was different. Korra had come to fight, Mako was going to make amends.

Mako shook himself. He wouldn’t be able to move on if he didn’t try. If Iroh hated him for showing up at his work, then Mako would cross that bridge later.

Apparently, that bridge was a gangplank as Mako never made it onto the ship before Iroh was stopping him.

“Did you need something Detective Mako?” Iroh asked.

Mako flinched slightly at the official term. Mako didn’t think he’d ever heard Iroh call him that.

Mako held out the cherry milkshake as a peace offering.

“I’d very much like to be your boyfriend,” Mako said.

Iroh looked at him before glancing around. They were the only two in the area.

Iroh walked down the gangplank and took the milkshake.

“You went back?” Iroh asked.

“Every day,” Mako said. “You didn’t.”

“The idea of going there without you was painful,” Iroh admitted.

“It was painful without you there too,” Mako said.

“We are a couple of dumbasses, aren’t we?” Iroh asked.

“Yeah, probably,” Mako replied.

“Pick me up here at six and take me somewhere nice,” Iroh said, planting a kiss on Mako’s cheek. “Have a good day, boyfriend.”

Mako smiled brightly even as Iroh dismissed him.

It was as Iroh disappeared onto the ship that Mako realized he was supposed to have been at work himself three hours ago.

“Shit,” Mako yelled, taking off towards the station.

It was worth the three-hour lecture Chief gave him though. Mako had a boyfriend now, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to hoping this posted properly.


End file.
